MT6: More Than You
by Elise Marie
Summary: He rescued her from the clutches of Osiris, but now for the real tests to begin. They can never be on SG-1 together again despite the missions still needing them, but that's okay because Sam and Jack have each other at home. Don't they? Teamfic too
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: More Than You

**Category**: Sam and Jack established relationship. Hints of Daniel/Janet, Daniel/Sarah. Oh, and it now seems that some Lorne/OC is developing!

**Spoilers/Season:** Takes place after MT5, set in the middle to end of season 7.

**Rating**: PG13

**Content Warnings:** Maybe some mild peril, canon character death.

**Summary:** He rescued her from the clutches of Osiris, but now for the real tests to begin. They can never be on SG-1 together again despite the missions still needing them, but that's okay because Sam and Jack have each other at home. Don't they? And together, they can face all the problems that are just run of the mill for the SGC, right?

**Disclaimer: Stargate and SG-1 are the property of Showtime, MGM, Double Secret and Gekko and they do not belong to the author. This piece of fan-fiction was created solely for entertainment purposes and no money was exchanged. No copyright infringement was intended and the original characters, situations and plots are property of the author. This piece of fan-fiction must not be archived without the author's consent.**

**Comments:** The More Than Universe spins off from canon after Entity and this story is similar to More Than Mini, where I am taking it episode by episode until the next story I've written! This is now technically an alternate universe. The episodes involved in here start with Revisions and work up to just before Lost City. Please note, certain elements of the show remain true in this fic (Heroes), but I don't intend on too many differences. Other characters are going to start playing a larger part, so it's not all purely Sam/Jack, sorry! Part way through this, there's a spin off dealing with Major Lorne, which doesn't need to be read to make this make sense.

**Previously:** Sam and Jack had been living together platonically and just as they consider becoming more than friends, Osiris kidnapped Sam. Jack then led an unauthorised mission through the Stargate to rescue her where SG-1 walked straight into Osiris' trap. Having taken her as a host, Osiris used Sam's body to torture her team-mates and then the Goa'uld was killed, leaving Sam free for Jack's rescue. Joining SG-1 on their escape was Sarah Gardner, also free of Osiris, but not of a healthy mind. They returned home and Sam and Jack decided to give their relationship a go, to become a normal family with their daughter.

**Revisions**

"Colonel?" Jack looked up and smiled at Janet Fraiser as she entered her own infirmary. He had only been there a few minutes, waiting for her to return. "Is everything okay, sir?"

"Yeah, just wanted a chat really."

"A chat, sir?" Only in the past year had it become so clear to Jack just how military Janet was. Sometimes it bypassed him because she was the base doctor and then because of how close she was to Sam. Janet always maintained her ranks and regulations. The strain between Sam and Janet had been clear recently.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me out when Sam was missing." He noticed a look cross her face when he used Sam's first name. It was something everyone would have to get used to because things were different now. For almost a year Jack and Sam had been living together platonically to raise their daughter, but the feelings they had always tried to hide had become too strong. A month had passed since Sam's return from her ordeal at the hands of Osiris and they had done a lot of talking in that month. Jack had always had faith in Sam to be able to lead her own SG team, but he had reluctantly wanted her to be apart from him on missions. It was his manly way of protecting the woman he cared for, but it could not happen anymore. It would only be on the rarest of occasions that they would both be allowed off world to the same location. General Hammond would not happily risk either of them making the wrong decision due to the other's presence.

"She's my best friend."

"Yeah, but you didn't need to bring Cassie in. Or agree with Jacob taking her." After Sam had been kidnapped, Jack had led an unauthorised mission through the Stargate to rescue her and requested that Jacob take Cassie and Daniella off world to keep them safe. Jack was well aware that he had made a parental decision on someone else's child.

"She was safer with him than here. And she loves Daniella like a sister. She sees you and Sam as family, too." Those times had always been the most awkward – when Janet and Cassie had visited for the day with Daniel and Teal'c, sometimes General Hammond and his family. Even before everything had changed with Daniella's arrival, Janet had always referred to Jack as Colonel outside of work. Jack had expected it to change as Sam had, but Janet still called him Colonel all of the time. "I couldn't have kept her away even if I wanted to."

"You didn't need to be as kind as you were. Thank you."

He could see her bite her tongue to prevent a comment spilling out, something that would not be wise given his higher rank. Instead she asked, "How does it feel to not be off world with SG-1?"

"Incredibly… odd," Jack admitted. After Sam had been cleared to return to active duty and Hammond had made it clear that he was not going to record Jack and SG-1's unauthorised actions, Jack and Sam had taken equal ownership of SG-1. During Sam's ordeal, Jack had witnessed his daughter's utter devastation and he had been unable to help her. Despite his off world duties already having been decreased, there were still times where Jack barely knew his own daughter. He had almost lost Sam and he was not about to lose his daughter. It was one of the parting comments that Jacob had made: _"You only get one shot to raise that girl and only one shot with my daughter. Take it from me, I know, don't screw up either of them."_ He wanted to be with Sam and he wanted to be a more hands on father.

"It's a routine mission though, isn't it?"

Jack nodded. "And right down Sam's technological street." It was a run of the mill mission and should take no longer than a few days. A doddle, in normal SG-1 terms, but it did not change how Jack felt. He had worried about telling SG-1 his plans to step down from as many front line duties, but no one had questioned him. Jack had a sneaking suspicion that Daniel was somewhat pleased. It was Sam that had worried him the most. Jack's internal decision had come before they sat down and discussed it, without the rest of the team. His primary concern was that Sam, too, was going to want to spend more time at home. She had not. _"There's still a Goa'uld out there that did this to me. I'm going to find him and, part Ascended being or not, I'm going to destroy him."_ It was a bit angrier than Jack was used to seeing Sam, but he could understand given the circumstances. Sam needed something on which to focus her pain.

"Clearly something's not sitting right with you, Colonel."

"I know she's a patient and not under my chain of command, so I have no right to ask-"

"Then don't," Janet warned.

Ignoring her, Jack continued, "I'm worried that it's all too soon. For Sam. For what she went through. Do you really think she's ready?"

"From our limited research into post-blending affects," Janet spoke carefully and clearly diplomatically, "it can take a few weeks for full physical health to return."

"I'm not talking physically, doc. Sarah's nuts." Osiris' original host, Sarah Gardner, was still suffering mentally from the effects of being blended.

"Sarah Gardner was a host for an incredibly extended period of time. You, yourself, Colonel, had a blending within the past year with no long suffering effects."

That she was aware of, Jack thought to himself ignoring any feelings that surfaced within him with regards to Kanan. "She hurt her friends. Her family."

"I am not her psychologist."

"I guess, if you notice anything?"

"If I have any doubts about Major Carter's health of mind, I will let General Hammond know." She paused for a moment. "And you if I feel it requires. You're the one most likely to notice anything different about her."

"And what should I be looking out for?"

"You know the warning signs, Colonel. You know the coping mechanisms, the separation. You're probably the best person to be as close as you are. If you ever have any concerns or doubts, you can speak to me, but I may not always be able to answer or promise to not inform the general."

He nodded for a long few moments and then randomly said, "I miss them all, you know?"

"I've spent over six years watching and waiting for you, your team and all the others. So, yes, I know."

"Even Daniel. If this were normal downtime for SG-1, he'd be pestering me every ten minutes with a new discovery, a new planet we really *must* visit."

Smiling, Janet responded with one word and a forced deeper voice. "Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinner's served!" Jack called though out his home and he could not believe or describe how happy he felt doing something so normal. After moving in together, Sam and Jack had hired a live in nanny named Sasha to provide a constant in Daniella's life, but her role had evolved over the months. There had been times when both Jack and Sam had been away from home for days and nights on end where Sasha had then stepped up without a second thought. She had never questioned their lengthy hours, their numerous bruises or the sometimes odd hours they kept. Jack had no idea what they had done to deserve Sasha, especially as her role had grown to incorporate a certain amount of the cleaning and cooking when it was needed. Since his change in working status, Jack had decided to take on at least the cooking.

"This looks good, Mr O'Neill."

"Sasha, I've told you – Jack." They both sat on their seats as Jack put the final small plate in front of Daniella with all of the food already cut up.

"Is Sam due home for dinner?" she asked in between mouthfuls, looking at the other plate on the table.

"Yeah, she might just be running late."

"I'm used to both of you being late. Frequently."

"Well, that shouldn't be happening anymore. Not with my new hours." Jack studied the younger girl and it dawned on him that she may be worried about her job security. "I still work full time though. Sasha, you do know that we can't do without you?"

"Forgive me, Jack, but all three of you vanished for over two weeks and I was sent on holiday for a month. It seems like things are changing and I can understand if your priorities have changed concerning Daniella. I just need to know if my plans need to change."

"You might get more free time, that's all. You can spend more time with Andy." Jack watched as Sasha blushed awkwardly, squirming slightly in her seat and he could not help but grin. "Sam can't keep a secret."

"Good to know." They both continued eating their dinner in silence except for the odd random noise from Daniella until finally the front door opened and closed.

"Sorry I'm late," Sam apologised as she entered the kitchen and gave Daniella and Jack a kiss on the head. "Got held up with some paperwork."

"Nothing serious?" Jack asked, worrying that something had happened at the SGC. He knew that he should not panic and that he would still be informed if anything happened. He was still joint commander of SG-1 and still second in command of the facility.

"No, just Daniel and the normal." She sat down and started hungrily eating her dinner. "So, did you miss us?"

"You wouldn't believe how much you can miss Murray despite how quiet he is."

"Murray? Oh, yeah, right." Jack looked at Sam in confusion slightly, but let it pass for the time being.

"Is that Daniella's uncle who's really big? Like massive and kind of scary looking?" Sasha asked after taking her last mouthful.

Smiling, Jack responded, "He's a teddy bear."

"When Daniella was first born," Sam said, "she'd only calm down and quieten if it were Murray or I holding her."

"I didn't know that," Jack stated and Sam looked at him uncomfortably. It was one of the very few reminders that he had not been around for the first few months of Daniella's life.

"Well, thank you for dinner, Jack. It was lovely. I have plans for the evening though and best head off."

"Anywhere nice?"

"Visiting family. I'll be back next Wednesday." Jack watched silently as Sasha said goodbye to Daniella and then left the room. He then turned to Sam, waiting for her to finish her own meal.

"She was right, that was amazing, Jack. Thank you." She moved to stand up, but Jack grabbed hold of her hand.

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Yep, why?"

"You got confused with Murray and T."

"Well, it seems silly to call him Murray in front of Sasha. Why not just T?"

"Because I'm the only one that calls him T."

"Err, Daniella, no," Sam said, causing Jack to look at his daughter, too. At over a year old, Daniella could feed herself quite well with either just her fingers or with a spoon. However, Daniella had not quite got the hang of not trying to put too much in her mouth in one go.

Jack managed to reach the food laden spoon that was in her hand and took it away from her, causing the inevitable grumble from her. Dropping some of the food from her spoon, Jack then passed it back to her and she ate it despite the lone tear running down her cheek. As he settled back down in his chair, Sam was already up and gathering the plates to start the washing up. Keeping one eye on Daniella and one on Sam, Jack tried to ignore his fears that Sam was not coping. By his own nature, Jack was a sceptical man in most areas of his life. This was not the time to start doubting Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lifeboat**

Racing through the corridors of the SGC, Jack yelled at random people who stood in his way. "Get outta my way!" Ignoring any ranks or pleasantries, Jack would knock someone out cold if they stood in his way. Especially if by getting in his way, Jack ended up with an injury. There was a code seventeen on the base and Jack knew that the only SG team off world was SG-1. There he had been, happily doing some paperwork – Jack now actually assessed a lot of upcoming missions, taking the work load from General Hammond – when the alerts had gone off. The base was on lockdown and a team was being brought back through the Stargate. He had heard the calls for a medical team to get to the Stargate. He approached the infirmary and came to a skidding halt. "Nurse, what's going on?" he demanded and the nearest nurse turned to him.

"Teal'c called requesting help with SG-1 and SG-4 was sent, sir."

"And?"

"Two members are unconscious and one's in the observation room." That must be who they had called a code seventeen for – Goa'uld infiltration. Spinning on his heel, Jack raced through the corridors to the observation room and found General Hammond and Teal'c standing and looking down into the room.

"T?"

"It is DanielJackson," the Jaffa answered and Jack moved further into the room. He looked down through the one way glass and saw Daniel, two male nurses and Janet. Daniel was pacing around, yelling at Janet in an incredibly uncharacteristic manner.

"Goa'uld?"

"Not sure yet, Colonel, but there's something not right."

"What happened?"

"We discovered a ship and were in the process of counting the stasis pods on-board, as per MajorCarter's orders, when a blinding light rendered all of SG-1 unconscious. I awoke and sought aid."

"Carter and Carpenter?" Jack finally asked.

"In the infirmary." Hammond met Jack's eyes. "They're unconscious."

"General?" Jack questioned and Hammond nodded at him. Trying not to allow his desire to check on Sam rule his entire being, Jack attempted to head to the infirmary in a calmer fashion. He was not too successful. His immediate concern at hearing the code was that the base was safe and then that all members of SG-1 were okay. There was only a small part of him that had wanted to run straight to Sam's side, especially given her recent abduction by Osiris. Jack's primary concern always had to be the base. Once he was back at the infirmary, Jack almost literally bumped into the same nurse as before and asked her, "SG-1?"

"Over there, sir," she answered with a point. "They are both stable, but still unconscious," she added, "Doctor Fraiser is still with Doctor Jackson. She can explain further, sir."

Suddenly a hesitation washed over Jack. For over six years he had forced himself to fight against feeling anything for Sam, to hide all emotions regarding her unless it was suitable and toward the entire team. Justification had started to become his middle name during incidents such as these. A few months ago, Jack would have had to decide quickly how to respond. He would have decided to check on Daniel first, as he was the code seventeen, and then both women equally. There could be no favouritism for any member of his team. Sometimes, it had caused Jack to favour others over Sam, for the simple fear of someone questioning his judgement. There had always been moments when he put her first. When Jolinar had invaded her, Jack had made his feelings clear.

Now things did not have to be quite so complicated. Although all that did was cause Jack greater confusion. Slowly he approached the two beds side by side and his eyes were immediately drawn to Sam. She looked simply as if she was sleeping. There were no visible injuries, no marks or even dirt smudges on her face. Her face was not even paler than it should be. They had not yet made firm arrangements at home regarding their sleeping arrangements. It had been Sam's suggestion to keep separate rooms. _"I'm not saying never, Jack, it's just that I don't want things to move too fast. Yes, I know we have a child and already live together, but a bit of space for a bit longer. Please."_ He had not been able to say no to her, and during their month of leave, Sam had ended up in his bed every single night and all night long at that. Jack had always been cursed with being quite a light sleeper at times. It was a curse of his job and fear over his daughter, but ever since Sam had taken to his bed he slept soundly every night. He knew it would not take much longer for her to take that final step and then they could never go back.

Sam looked like she did every morning when he awoke.

"Colonel?" Jack turned at Janet's voice and he realised that he had been staring at Sam's unconscious form.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No need to apologise." She moved past him to check on the patients and Jack finally glanced at Carpenter who seemed also unhurt, except her pale skin stood out in stark contrast to her dark hair. "Let's see how they're doing."

"What happened to them?"

"They appear to be in some sort of neural shock, sir. They do both have normal activity on their EEGs, which is something to be glad of. I'm afraid it's a waiting game, Colonel."

He nodded, distracted by Sam again, but did manage to ask, "What about Daniel?"

She laughed sourly. "Now that I do not know. Have you seen him?"

"I heard a bit. Rambling about being some Sovereign or something." Janet nodded and Jack could not help but notice her pain. "Are any of them a Goa'uld?"

"No, not on any of our conventional tests. Daniel's EEG is hardly normal." Jack nodded and she continued, "I've called Doctor Mackenzie in to have a look at all three of them." She started to move past him and gently touched his elbow. "I'm sure Sam will be okay."

He met her eyes. "I'm sure Daniel will, too."


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours had passed since SG-1's dramatic return from their mission and Sam and Carpenter had awoken with no nasty extra people in their brains. Now, all of SG-1 was sitting in the observation room, watching Janet try and get information out of the many people sharing Daniel's brain. Jack covertly allowed his eyes to glance around at the people he would always describe as his team and saw concern etched on each of their faces. He was so thankful that Sam had awoken, especially with no extra people tagging along. Jack was not sure how she would cope with that after having just had Osiris invading her mind.

"I will not give up this body! You do not understand who I am!" Daniel, whoever was in control at that point, yelled, forcing Jack's attention back to the room below.

"I don't give a damn! You will give up that body. I promise you that!" Janet yelled in return. Jack knew that the doctor could be forceful when she needed to be, but he had never in all the years he had annoyed her, heard her lose her temper as she appeared to be.

Moments later General Hammond entered the room. "How's he doing?"

"Janet had been making progress," Sam spoke up, "But Martice appears to be back in control."

"Colonel, you heard Daniel when he managed to surface, how did he seem?" Carpenter asked and Jack shrugged.

"It was only a moment. If he's in a coma-like state, he should be okay in there, Lieutenant."

"There are worse things for him to suffer in this state," Sam mumbled and Jack gently placed a hand on top of hers. After a few seconds she brushed it off and stood up. "General, is SG-12 ready to head back to 347?"

"Yes, Major, you and Teal'c have a go."

"Thank you, sir." Sam and Teal'c then left the room and Jack focused his attention back on Daniel who was now alone in the room with only the male medical technicians. He would never be able to deny that there was a part of him that did not want Sam to walk back into a dangerous situation. It was nothing to do with him fearing her to be incompetent or a lack of faith in her abilities, Jack just did not like the idea of the woman he loved being in danger. There was still an element within him that had to keep Sam separate from Major Carter in his mind. He hoped that all it would do was strengthen their relationship, as long as he never overstepped the over-protective barrier. If anyone were to ever ask him when his concerns for Sam had started changing, Jack would not be able to answer because one minute she had simply been his second in command and then she had been more than that.

"If he weren't in Daniel's body, I would punch Martice." Janet was fuming as she entered the observation room and then saw General Hammond. "Sorry, General."

"How is Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"He hasn't surfaced again yet, but I'm hoping that means he's protecting himself."

"Doc," Jack began, "do you really think there's a chance we can get him back?"

Janet opened her mouth to speak and Jack saw something on her face crack. It was fear. Out and out, petrified fear of losing someone and not just a patient. "I have no idea, sir." Her voice remained strong, although Jack could see through her façade. "General, sir, Doctor Mackenzie reminded me that ever since Sarah Gardner's return, Daniel has been frequently visiting her and she may suffer a set back if she goes too long without contact."

"I can send someone, Doctor."

Jack focussed his eyes on Daniel again, hoping that he was not about to be volunteered for the duty. Sometimes when he looked at Sam he worried that her eyes would flash again, and he was not yet ready to see Sarah who had been Osiris for a long time. There were too many reminders there of what Osiris had done and the narrow escape Sam had managed.

"I believe it would be best to be someone that Sarah knows slightly. To provide a comfort level." A silence fell over the entire room and except for the occasional shout from Daniel/Martice, there was no other noise until finally Carpenter spoke.

"I can do that, sir." She stood and left the room. Jack had the sense that she was not too happy with having to leave Daniel's side. The general then followed after her and Janet sat down in the chair Sam had been occupying. She sighed loudly.

"Need a break?" Jack asked her.

"It's so difficult. One minute you're talking to one person, then," she snapped her fingers, "Someone else. And none of them are Daniel."

Slightly out of character for him, Jack found himself asking, "You care a lot for him, don't you?"

Her head snapped around to look at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief. "As I care for any member of the SGC."

Jack smiled because he recognised the tone and look on her face. It was one that he had perfected years ago. "Now, anyone knows that's not true. He isn't military."

She relaxed back slightly in her chair, as if she was giving up. "He's still a patient and as long as he's on SG-1 and I'm the base doctor, he always will be."

"And out of bounds." He was not sure if he meant it as a statement or a question.

"God, I'm a hypocrite."

"Me and Sam?"

Nodding, Janet said, "Maybe there has been some jealousy."

"Tell him."

"You're crazy. Sir," she added respectfully.

"Probably. Still, tell him." Beneath them, Daniel stilled and then appeared to become agitated as another personality took dominance.

"Let's go speak to another stranger." Leaning forward, Jack leant his elbows on his knees and watched Janet walk out and then into the room beneath the observation room. It had never fully occurred to him that Janet had feelings for Daniel although he had suspected, but now, seeing her in the room with him, all that Jack could see was her feelings written all over her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hesitantly, Nicola Carpenter knocked on the door and waited a moment before opening it slowly, poking her head just into the room. Sarah Gardner had been moved part way through the month of down-time for SG-1. Nicola had overheard Daniel telling Sam that Sarah was now in a less secure local base, in quarters with windows and thick curtains. He had mentioned that Sarah was prone to days when she loved seeing the sky and days when she wanted to be consumed by the darkness. They had been off-world when Nicola had been eavesdropping, listening to Sam question Daniel on Sarah's memories. The former Goa'uld host had apparently not remembered anything.

The room was light and Nicola easily spotted Sarah sitting on a comfy chair near to the window, a small table in front of her and another chair opposite. Sarah turned to the doorway and smiled very slightly at Nicola. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Lieutenant."

Nicola closed the door fully behind her and approached the second chair. "You remember me."

"I remember a lot of people." There was a pause as Sarah focussed on a tree outside of the window, its leaves being gently blown around by the breeze. "You were kind to me as we escaped."

"Do you remember me from before that?"

Sarah's eyes pierced into Nicola's and something prevented either from looking away. "There's a lot in here." Sarah tapped her right temple twice, hard. "A lot of it, I can't explain with reason. It's just a moment that I can see, or a feeling I know to be true."

"That must be incredibly odd."

"Why are you here?"

"There's been an accident."

"Daniel?" Sarah demanded, sitting forward and breaking the hypnotic stare with Nicola.

"Umm, he's alive. Kind of in a coma, but we're hoping to fix things."

Relaxing backwards, Sarah fixed Nicola's eyes again. "So they sent you."

"Major Carter headed back to try and fix Daniel. Teal'c went with her and Colonel O'Neill won't leave Daniel's side."

"I look at Teal'c now," Sarah began, "And all I see is hatred. I feel disgusted, but I know I have no reason to. That's what *he* felt."

"What of the others?" The Zatarc responsible for Major Carter's kidnap had never been uncovered as their programming had been completed and it occurred to Nicola that perhaps Sarah could still hold the answer.

"Colonel O'Neill frustrates me. Both Daniel and Major Carter confuse me."

"How so?"

"There is something I covet from Major Carter. Something of which I am envious, but it isn't me, so I have no idea what it is. One moment I hate Daniel, the next I…" _Love him_, Nicola knew they were the missing words. "What about yourself?"

"Oh, I don't hate Daniel. That's not what you meant though. What about me?"

"Don't you wish to know what I feel about you?" Mutely, Nicola managed to nod. Sarah moved forward and placed her hand on top of Nicola's. She smiled and Nicola grew incredibly concerned. "You want the truth."

"About what?" Nicola's voice had become a whisper.

"About yourself. About Daniel. About me and the person I was, am and could be." Sarah began to squeeze her hand tightly. "Trust no-one, Lieutenant Carpenter, for when the time comes and you learn the truth, it will be too late. You have already lost him."

**SG – SG – SG **

"How's my patient?" Janet asked as she entered the infirmary room, smiling at Daniel as she did so. Sitting next to the bed was Colonel O'Neill and he gave her a slight small as a greeting.

"Feeling much more like myself."

"Good to hear. I just have a few checks I want to make."

O'Neill stood up. "I'll take that as my cue to leave." As Janet opened her mouth to protest that he could stay longer, he continued, "Sam's had enough time alone with Daniella by now." He turned to Daniel, "See you tomorrow."

Janet waited patiently, watching O'Neill as he left, before turning back to Daniel and she started the basic check-up tests. Daniel sent her a curious glance and she smiled, answering him, "Just to see if there are any nasty side effects from sharing your consciousness." Nodding, Daniel was unable to answer her as she put a thermometer in his mouth. "You're running a very slight temperature, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I think you're going to be fine."

Relaxing back against the pillows, Daniel sighed in relief. "That's good."

"So," Janet began, "what was it like?"

Shrugging, Daniel looked down at his lap. "Aside from that moment when I broke free and managed to speak to you, I kept myself hidden. I couldn't deal with all of their thoughts, their feelings. Mentally, I feel oddly refreshed. Physically, I don't."

"Martice was fond of pacing."

"And the others were just unconscious?"

Nodding, "Teal'c for only a short while and Lieutenant Carpenter was unconscious the longest. I think her system isn't as strong as Sam's."

"Because of the protein marker?"

"Possibly. Or just because of her increased years working here."

"I'd just figure that she's more fragile at the moment, after the whole Osiris thing."

"Sam's stronger than a lot of us think," Janet said. Daniel suddenly made a move as if to get up and Janet placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Sarah. She's been on her own for too long."

"It's okay, Daniel. Calm down and sit still." Janet shook her head whilst also thinking how amazing it was that Daniel's thoughts were always on other people. "Lieutenant Carpenter went to visit her."

"Oh." Daniel relaxed a bit and Janet removed her hand from him. "Is she okay?"

"The lieutenant or Sarah?"

He looked at her in confusion and then realisation washed over his face. "Both."

"Carpenter will be okay. It did take her longer to shake off the neural shock, but aside from a few headaches, she'll be fine. I haven't seen her yet to hear how Sarah is, but I suspect she'll be fine with seeing you in a few days."

"A few days?"

"Daniel, I am not risking you out there that soon after having at least twelve other personalities in your mind."

"But you said that they were all removed."

"They were, but it's hardly a run of the mill medical condition." He still had a defiant, put out look upon his face and so, in a quieter voice, Janet said, "I almost lost you today." There was more that she wanted to say, but there were too many things stopping her. Colonel O'Neill's reasoning that Daniel was not military was not a good enough get out clause. Daniel was still a member of the facility and under her medical care. Unaware of his feelings and thoughts toward her, Janet could not say everything else that she wanted to.

"I'm too busy to go anywhere," Daniel grinned and Janet found herself only able to nod at him. Excusing herself quietly, she pulled the curtain slightly around his bed and made her way to her office. It was not quite yet night time, but she knew that Daniel needed to rest. Janet had only been sitting at her desk, attempting to write up some notes and failing spectacularly, for a few minutes when there was a gentle knock on her door.

Looking up, Janet saw Carpenter standing in her doorway. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Janet smiled and waited for Carpenter to enter the office, closing the door behind her and sitting down on the opposite side of the desk. Carpenter had always been the more aloof member of SG-1, even more so than Teal'c a lot of the time, so it had been a surprise when the young lieutenant had started seeking her out for medical reasons. Janet assumed that she was the only one, other than, perhaps, Doctor Mackenzie, who knew the true extent to Carpenter's suffering over the past few months. It was not yet at the point to be affecting her work, but Janet knew that as soon as it did she would have to inform O'Neill and General Hammond. In retrospect, Janet was glad that Carpenter had never sought her out for a friendship in the few years she had been assigned to SG-1. "How are you feeling?"

"There's still a bit of a headache." Janet could see on her face how Carpenter believed that she was failing because of such a small weakness.

"I can prescribe you more pain meds."

"No." She shook her head firmly. "Thank you, but, I'll be fine. I keep thinking how relieved I am that I simply had neural shock." There was a breath for a pause. "How is Daniel?"

"He's just over there." Janet motioned with a hand through the windows of her office to the curtained bed. Carpenter's head followed and then looked back at Janet. "You should check in with him. I know he wants to know how Sarah is."

"Perhaps later." She was looking down at her clasped hands and Janet knew that Carpenter was not going to visit Daniel. Janet had her suspicions that the two had barely spoken since their return from rescuing Sam.

"How was Sarah?"

"She… said some stuff."

"Are you okay?"

"I just… I still see it."

"Are you still having problems sleeping?"

Her eyes were focused on nothing as she spoke quietly and carefully. "No matter what dream I'm having, out of the blue, I'm dying."

"Do you still see Sam?"

There was a long silence before finally Carpenter admitted, "If I say 'yes', you'll recommend I be taken off her team. If I say 'no', you either won't believe me or you'll say I'm repressing."

With a slight laugh, Janet uncharacteristically used the lieutenant's name. "Nicola, there is no right or wrong answer. Most people in this place are in unknown medical waters. I will advise the general if you're having nightmares about Sam, but it alone wouldn't mean that I'd suggest you aren't fit for duty."

"I do see her. Sometimes. Sometimes, it's obvious that it's her, normal Major Carter. Other times she's … Osiris still, but hiding in plain sight amongst us. We're all in the briefing room – SG-1, General Hammond, you, too. Major Carter's in the middle of giving a speech about something, when out of the blue her eyes flash and she…"

"What?" Janet asked softly.

"She kills you with no thought and then General Hammond. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c race toward her and she knocks them unconscious, but I feel that they're still alive. She stabs me, again, and as I lie there bleeding out she takes Daniel's hand and they walk out together."

"When do you wake up?"

"When the bleeding stops."

"Can I assume that, in the field, you follow all of Major Carter's orders?"

Despite the topics being discussed, Nicola smiled at Janet. "I know the difference between reality and dreams."

"I'm not an official dream interpreter, but do you feel abandoned or betrayed by Daniel?"

"I'm the betrayer."

This confused Janet and she sat forward slightly. She was fully aware that, since the Osiris incident, Carpenter had been distancing herself from Daniel even though she had been trying harder with other members of the SGC. Janet had to admit that she found it disconcerting that, at least in the lieutenant's dreams, she was the first to die. "Who have you betrayed?"

"Fifth. The human Replicator. And he was human, for all intents and purposes. He had a humanity within him and he trusted me. I know that I'm different to the other officers that are stationed here. I always have been, since my first real posting. But no matter what anyone used to be able to say about me – distant, unfriendly, unapproachable, harsh – I could never have been called a betrayer." Furiously rubbing tears away from her eyes, Carpenter stood up. "I have to get going. Thank you, doctor."

Janet was fully aware that the lieutenant had not answered her direct question, which, in some ways, hit home with Janet a bit too much. Ever since Sam's heavier personal involvement with O'Neill, Janet had started to feel that little bit more alone. Her feelings had only been amplified when Daniel's friendship with Carpenter had strengthened. Now, with Sarah needing a lot of Daniel's attention all that kept going through Janet's mind was that, soon, with Cassie's impending graduation of high school, she could end up all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Gently knocking on the door to the office, Jack pushed it open very slightly and smiled at Sam. She smiled back at him and stood up from behind the desk. Shuffling some papers and putting them into a lockable drawer, Sam then locked it before walking over to Jack.

"See, I was coming."

"Yeah, you said you had 'a bit' of paperwork to do."

"I did."

"You said you'd be half an hour."

"I did?"

"I gave you forty-five, but I need some attention." He grinned at her as she stopped right in front of him and shook her head at him.

"Who's worse here? You, or the eighteen month old?"

Wrapping his arms around her, Jack shrugged nonchalantly. He knew that she would be like this, that taking on the command role of SG-1 would cause her to bring work home, but they had quickly set some ground rules. The first was that the office was always kept locked, unless she was in there. It was the same rule as when the office had been shared more between them; Jack had relinquished the office under the pretence that he was never bringing work home ever again. They both knew that the safe with two zats in was locked anyway, but neither of them could risk the information kept within the room, hence the lockable drawers and filing cabinets. "Is it so bad that I want to snuggle up on the sofa with my woman?"

She playfully swatted at his arm, moving so she could look him in the face. "I am not your *woman*, Jack O'Neill. I think you'll find you're my man."

"Nah, I never agreed to that." He kissed her forehead and then swung her slightly so his right arm was slung over her shoulders and they walked out of the room together, Sam making sure that the door was closed and secure. "I believe, I agreed, to you not working until Daniella was in bed."

"She is."

"But she has trouble settling and keeps crying." He knew that it was because of the changes in routine she had been subjected to over the past few months and that there was no way that he could help her except to be patient.

"And I know that you can handle it." That really was not his point, but Jack did not want to push her. Reasoning that all Sam had missed were a few tears and screams, as long as there was still time for quality time for just the two of them, Jack decided to let it go. Due to her recent missions to P2A-347 and trying to help Daniel, Sam had been absent for a few too many days and Jack was not prepared to have her work all evening. "You just want me all to yourself, don't you?"

"Moi? Never!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode Setting: Enemy Mine**

With Sam organising a complete overhaul of the Stargate diagnostic program, it had been left to Jack to lead a back-up mission to P3X-403 due to one of Colonel Edwards' lieutenants having gone missing. As Jack surveyed the planet he now stood on, seeing little difference to any of the others, he did not like the idea that after months on the planet, there was something hiding behind the tree lines. Knowing that SG-1 had, on occasion, been snuck up on by the inhabitants of a planet, Jack still found it hard to believe that the mining operation had not noticed anything in the months they had been here. It troubled him further that upon arrival, Daniel had spotted piles of artefacts. The archaeologist had been upset with a side of anger, not just at not being called to look at the artefacts, but also at them having been moved. It was difficult having Daniel look to him for help against Colonel Edwards and Jack constantly deferring to Edwards' authority, but it was his command and SG-1 had been called in simply to help. Daniel was convinced that there was something larger at play on 403 though.

"Jack, this yokel is too big for a human."

"And?"

"These other items are clearly Goa'uld in origin." Daniel picked up the pain stick, demonstrating that it still had power.

"Nice," Jack commented at the device created purely for evil. "So?"

Daniel rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Who did the Goa'uld use as hosts before humans?"

Jack's eyes glanced at Daniel and then Teal'c and Lieutenant Carpenter who approached and stood next to them. "Don't, Daniel."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say what you're about to say."

"But, Jack, I think there's-"

"Ack!" Jack said loudly. "I said I don't want to hear it."

"Unas," Daniel blurted out quickly. "This yokel was made for a Unas and they may still be here."

"That would explain what we found," Carpenter agreed before becoming momentarily distracted by the yokel. "This is so cool," she breathed, causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"Indeed," Teal'c responded to her first statement.

"Lieutenant?" Jack pressed, impatience in his tone.

"Yeah, sorry, sir." She looked up at him. "We found a burial ground of sorts."

"No one there was *buried*," Major Lorne said in disgust. Jack turned to him, questioning him with his eyes. "They were strung up like scarecrows."

"Funeral pyres kind of thing," Carpenter explained, Jack's eyes back on her. "Probably more like a warning. We found Lieutenant Ritter on one of them." Jack winced out loud, sympathising with the disgust clear on Lorne's face.

"One of the dead was a Jaffa."

"A warning to whom? Us?"

"And maybe themselves, too. It was by an entrance to a mine."

Trying to piece everything together in his mind, Jack had to figure out what was the best course of action with regards to Colonel Edwards when gun fire and guttural animal noises could be heard from past the tree line. "For crying out loud," Jack muttered as he ran straight into danger.

**SG – SG – SG **

"Listen, Nic," Daniel said, sidling up to the lieutenant and smiling largely at her. She glanced over at him, inviting him to speak with a look on her face. "Without Jack on this mission, I'm going to be butting heads with Colonel Edwards." She looked at him as if to say 'and?', forcing him to continue. "Have you got my back?"

"Listen, Daniel," she sighed heavily. "If I'm asked for my opinion, I'll give it and if I really think the wrong decision's about to be made, I'll speak up. But," she said forcefully, "Colonel Edwards is the ranking officer here. Even Colonel O'Neill was deferring to him before the original standing orders became obsolete and his injury."

"He's not going to…" Daniel searched for the right word.

"Daniel, he has his orders. And I have mine. Please," she forced a smile at him and then watched as he walked off a short distance towards Teal'c who would, no doubt, 'have his back'. Returning her attention to the carts full of artefacts, Nicola tried to concentrate on them. These were the times that Nicola felt most torn between her scientific roots and military background, and she could only assume that it was often the same for Major Carter. She, too, had been astounded that the artefacts had been moved without an archaeological based team being called to the planet, but she had kept her mouth shut; Daniel was not boxed in by such constraints.

"You okay there, Lieutenant?" Nicola looked up and across the cart.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Major?" A look of embarrassment crossed Major Lorne's face and then he cringed. It was a cheeky comment that Nicola would normally never make to any other senior military officer, but something made the question just slip from her mouth. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't-"

He cut her off: "I guess I deserve that."

She leaned over the cart and in a hushed voice whispered, "If it helps, not just a few months ago, I… was sick at the sight of a, uh, body." She could completely empathise with him for having been sick after discovering the body of his team-mate hung up on a pyre.

Lorne nodded in understanding. "Glad I'm not the only one. How's Doctor Jackson?" Following his eyes, she saw Daniel still deep in conversation with Teal'c. Presumably a one-sided conversation.

"Concerned. He's had prolonged contact with a member of the Unas."

"You saw what they did to Ritter. No man deserves that."

"They are still sentient beings who were defending their territory. It doesn't change the fact, but it perhaps means that we shouldn't go in guns blazing."

"You think that's what Colonel Edwards is doing?"

"Wouldn't you in grief for a member of your own team?"

SG - SG - SG

_This scene is immediately followed by Chapter 3 of the Atlantis/SG1 kinda crossover "More Than Friends: Part One" which is a fic all about Major Lorne and is archived here and on my own site._


	8. Chapter 8

"Is this what you call being a family man and taking it easy?" Sam asked as she approached the infirmary bed and all Jack could do was raise one shoulder in a shrug. The action still made him wince. "Serves you right."

"You'd've done the same."

"Perhaps, but you're the one who wants less field work. Or is this your way of getting out of it?"

He rolled his eyes at her and changed the subject. "How's the 'gate diagnostic going?"

"It'd be progressing further if I hadn't needed to come visit you here."

"Can you blame a man for wanting to be home for dinner with both of his girls?"

"If Janet'll let you out in time."

"I'm her worst patient; she'll send me home in a few minutes."

"As her best friend, I might have to ask her to keep you here."

"Spoil-sport!" he grumbled and she laughed before covertly looking all around her. Deciding that there was no one in the vicinity, not even a nurse, Sam leant over and very quickly kissed him on his forehead.

"I'll come by in a bit, maybe share lunch with you."

He reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, stopping her briefly. "Be careful," he requested and she smiled knowingly at him. The last time she had been running tests on the Stargate, a capacitor had blown causing severe burns and for her heart to stop. He had glossed over it then, taking it as a consequence of the job and not having an excuse to be so over-protective. They were dating now, the rules were different. Squeezing his hand, she then left him alone in his own hellish environment. Despite their surroundings, Jack cherished the moments when they were alone even when he had been injured as he had. At home, there was still something off about Sam and Jack could only assume that it was some after effects of her ordeal. When they were at work, however, she was back in her element, clearly distracted from her usual thoughts. A while longer, he decided, a while longer and then he would try and talk to her about it.

**SG – SG – SG **

Jack stared across the desk, a look of complete and utter surprise on his face. "So you can actually make it out for a few drinks?" he asked again. It had been a few days since all of SG-1 had returned with SG-11 from the Unas' planet, after Daniel had secured Naquadah from the aliens if they could mine it themselves. With his arm still in a sling, Jack was still on desk bound duties, but it was healing nicely and should not be too long before he could lead a mission. He was quite pleased with not needing a reason to remain at home.

"Yes, Jack," Daniel sighed in exasperation. "I've already explained this once."

"Ignore him, Daniel," Sam comforted. "I'm pleased that you'll be there." Along with Teal'c, all four members of SG-1 were still in their BDUs, planning on heading to the locker rooms shortly to then go out for a few drinks. Both Sam and Jack would only be able to stay for a short while, in order to give Sasha as much of the weekend as was possible. Jack was anxious to see how Sam would cope at home for such an extended period of time. He was even considering banning her from her office. "How about you guys come around for dinner tomorrow night?" Sam suddenly volunteered and Jack's head snapped up. "I can invite Janet and Cassie. Perhaps Nicola, too."

"She has started socialising with people on base, hasn't she?" Daniel responded whilst Jack's thoughts were still on Sam and her avoidance techniques. Before anyone could answer the doctor's question, Nicola breezed into the room, already in her civvies. "Nic," Daniel turned to her, "we're all heading out for a few drinks. Want to join us? We've probably got room in the truck."

"Umm, maybe," she answered. "I was planning on going anyway. I, uh, already have a lift." Moving around to the other side of her desk, smiling at the four pairs of eyes now on her she got a small bag out of her top drawer. "My purse." She held up the small black bag.

"Already have a lift, eh?" Jack asked, his concerns over Sam and their weekend momentarily forgotten for an ability to tease a junior officer. Nicola's blush was evident to everyone and Sam playfully swatted Jack's arm and he shrugged with his good arm. As an apology, he said, "It's good to see you out with us all."

"Thank you, sir." She approached the doorway and then paused. "See you later."

Once Nicola was out of ear shot, Jack focused his attention on Daniel and waited for the younger man to turn back to the group. When Daniel did it was to everyone's eyes on him. "What?"

Shaking his head, Jack stood up and patted Daniel on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go and get you drunk."


End file.
